heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.14 - A god wishing to be a Titan
The Tower... what a modern example of superhero lodging and technology. Heather is a busy young lady too, what with her moonlighting job as personal security for those who want their guard to appear as arm candy, not as a black suited thug... her modeling, -and- the Titans. When you get back to the towerl, her Heathermobile (a powder blue Prius) is parked across the water at the ferry dock, and she's in the monitor room with two pizza boxes stacked nearby. She's halfway through the second pizza.. pepperoni and mushrooms if one needs to be specific, while observing the events going on in town. Oh.. and flipping through a current events news posting on her Starkphone. Gotta have distractions, otherwise monitor duty is boooooooring! Kaydin leaps from the water and makes his way into the tower, a more Dour look on his face then usual as he makes his way to the Monitor room. He knew he had volunteered to relieve Heather from monitor duty and he was indeed late. When he comes, she will notice some bits of glass stuck in his skin here and there, a few claw slashes, and his usual calm expression seeming more brooding. "I apologize for being late." He says, having put his breathing mask on midway to the monitoring room. "Huh? Late?" asks Heather as she looks at the clock on her phone, "Oh, I totally lost track of time. Weird..." she says as she hops up, in her civilian clothing. "I was -going- to go down and lay out for a bit but.. it is getting a little late now." She takes the last bite of her current pizza slice and chews while cleaning up her workspace for you. "There's a bit of pizza left if you're hungry.." she adds before she looks back your way and raises a brow. Part of her training in the past was reading subtle signs of danger in body language, but that has given her the ability to read more than just -danger- in the body. So she hops her butt up on the counter, rests her feet in the chair and leans forward with hands on knees, "Okay, spill it." she suggests. "Spill it?" Kaydin asks as he looks to her and looks to the pizza and shrugs and picks up the box and spills the pizza all over the consoles. "Like this?" He asks, seeming to find this custom a bit off. He then moves to sit down in one of the chairs and looks to the pizza and after a rudimentary check for fish stuff begins to eat a slice as he looks to her. "Why did I have to spill the pizza?" He asks curiously. "Gah!" offers Heather as she -tries- in vain to reach and stop the spilling of the pizza. "Kaydin!" she offers. Pizza is for eating! Not spilling!" She sighs and literally facepalms, "It's an expression.. spill your thoughts... tell me what's bugging you?" she asks helplessly before she just leans back and sighs. "Then why say Spill it-Oh...Why did you not say that to begin with?" He asks as he nods as he helps her picks things up and he sets it aside. "I have encountered a potential threat to Atlantis. Normally I would report this to Atlantis since I do not wish to disturb my king, but I am banished from Atlantis and any attempt to return will be seen as me trying to invade and we capture and generally kill invaders." Kaydin says. "So I must find my king, and tell him before this threat attacks atlantis." He explains. "Well, can't you like... call'em?" asks Heather. "Surely they have a communication network... of -some- kind." she gestures to her cellphone. "I mean, grab a starfish, make a call, put it back down, right?" she asks with a humorous grin. "Maybe a clam would make a good flip phone... hrmmm." She pauses to think about this and then shakes her head, "Okay though, tell me about this threat then." "Before King Orin, Aquaman as the surface calls him, all kings believe that the only thing the surface will bring is death, and misfortune. And only our king can talk to the sea life." He says with a chuckle and he sighs. "This threat is a woman claiming to be a princess of Xebel. Xebel used to be a kingdom like Atlantis but the kingdom got overcame by murderers and tyrants, to the point where we had to convert it to a prison to keep them from spreading to the rest of the sea. Then it was forgotten...My father would tell me stories, I believe similar to your boogieman stories to keep children from being bad. And she is powerful, like our king." He says as he looks to the camera as someone approaches the roof. "WE have company I believe?" He asks. Eyeing Kaydin, Heather raises a brow. She's just in her civilian attire since she has yet to really decide on a costume. "Seriously? You have -no- way of communicating without -going- there? Wow... I thought Atlantis was supposed to be some techologically advanced place? No doohickies or thingamajigs that'll let you send a message? Seapony express even?" she asks with a bit of a smirk before she follows Kaydin's eyes to the monitor. "Oho... so we do." she pauses and inclines her head, "Well, if we're having a visitor, at least he's kinda cute." she says, heading for the elevator up to the roof, "Want to join me for the welcoming committee?" Hearing rumors of the mighty Titans.. a team of young people much like himself.. it was easy to deduce their location, both from the obvious T-shape of thier tower, and a bit of divine guidance. Thus armed with that information, the young godling Osiris took flight out into the bay to alight on the tower itself. His gods tell him he is being watched, but he ignores the warning. Let them watch. Let them know he comes. Saves him from having to announce himself. Touching down gently, he slips his hands behind his back as he's seen the Khandaqian military do when at rest and he waits. "Sure why not, Things can not get worse." Kaydin says as he looks to her. "As I said, ANYTHING to do with the surface is death and misfortune, they monitor probably the surface, but wont admit it." Kaydin says calmly as he goes into the elevator with her. When the Elevator finally goes to the roof, he goes out first, hand on his sword as he looks to the being. The godling will notice the man's armor will have sigils akin to those from atlantis but the sigils are scratched out, and he wears a clear mask on his mouth and nose, a breathing mask of some sort. "Are you lost?" He asks the godling. "Kaydin... relax." offers Heather. She has already taken note that the body language of the newcomer is one of patience, not agression. "He's not making any threatening gestures, so why are you reaching for your sword?" A sigh escapes her as she shakes her head, "And seriously, it's like Japan before they opened to the west... anything not theirs, is baaaad." and she waves her hands to exaggerate that. "Totally xenophobic cultures will eat themselves in the end. You'd think an advanced culture would realize that. Lordy.." yeah, she has a bit of a midwest accent, but she's from Missouri. Oh, she also has a St Louis Cardinals cap on her head right now. They -are- in the playoffs after all. Osiris turns as the elevator slides open, those black eyes watching the two even as they step out. "I don't believe so. This IS the Titans Tower is it not?" He asks. As he speaks though, there is slight.. extraneous... lip movement.. as if he's subvocalizing to someone not present. But for those perceptive enough to see it.. it's not in english... Arabic maybe? A smiles creases his lips, his gaze shifting between the two. "A pleasure to meet you at last Kaydin. Heather. You are well I see." He nods at Heather's words. "You are correct. I have no ill will towards you. Any of you." "I believe Several surface cultures tried to welcome outsiders and did not fare well." He retorts back sarcastically before Kaydin nods as he watches the visitor and was about to say something to acknowledge the man was correct when the man said his name. "Are you telepathic?" He asks curiously, watching him curiously, sky blue eyes watching him. "And several cultures tried to keep out everything foreign, and did even worse. It's one world Kaydin. We may as well treat neighbors as neighbors. Anyone who doesn't.. is kinda culturally an idiot." says Heather as she steps forward a bit. See, she's a face on TV doing commercials for Victoria's Secret, and in tabloids, magazines... she's not really shocked when folks know HER name at least. She shrugs and inclines her head, "Okay, so who are... wait, you can read minds?" she asks with a raised brow.... see, she's assuming Kaydin's question means that it's definitely true. Osiris shakes his head at the question. "No. That is one gift I was not given. Rather I am communing. Speaking with my gods. They know of you Kaydin. They know you are in exile.. they also know you do not deserve to be." "Systkini skjoldur, falskur svikari" He tells the young man with a smile, in true and proper Atlantean. " I was hoping to find freinds here.. People who give of themselves to help those around them. I wish to help. I am affraid I am too... inexperienced for the justice league." In the time Kaydin has been with the titans he has been serious, confused, sarcastic, annoyed and a little bit cheerful once but what Osiris says causes Kaydin to pale as if he saw a ghost, the color drained from his face. He was in shock. When he says he is too inexperienced for the justice league he finally snaps out of whatever shock he was in. "I-I see." He says as he looks to Heather, trying to regather his wits. Noticing Kaydin's demeanor, Heather goes for... distraction. Get attention on her so he can have time to gather himself. So she steps forward and offers a hand, "Okay... so got a name Tall Dark and Handsome?" she asks with a grin as she inserts herself right between Osiris and Kaydin. Osiris leaves Kaydin to collect himself. Zehuti mentioned he might not take it well. This is why she was a goddess and he.. just her mouthpiece. But his gaze shifts to Heather and he offers a smile and an overly gentle handshake in return. Barely any pressure at all. "I am Osiris." He tells them. "Again, a pleasure to meet you. Both." "Osiris, the Egyptian god of death?" Kaydin finally asks as he gathers himself. "Well I believe the Titans will accept you if the others do not have a problem with it...If you are a god or have gifts from them then you definatly could be of aid." He says, looking to heather to see if he was right or wrong. "They did accept me and I only have been on the surface a few days." He says with a shrug to Osiris. "Actually, if I'm not mistaken... Guardian of the dead, not the guy who comes and collects the dead. So... you talk to the gods, and you -are- one of'em?" asks Heather as she proves that she's actually *gasp* read a book or two. Odd for a flighty blondy bikini model, eh? She just looks at the handshake and then murmurs softly, "I'm not going to break you know." and she steps back then and shrugs to Kaydin, "Hey, I only pray to one god, but really, it's up to the team. I don't really have any authority..." . . o o O O (Or enough power to really make a different in anything we've been involved with...) she thinks to herself. Osiris shakes his head at the mention of his divine counterpart. "I am named for him, but I am not the being himself no. At least not to my knowledge." He says, with a look to Heather. Blondes have no such stigma attached to them where he is from, so her knowing of him is not as much of a suprise. "Actually.. Osiris from legend was god of Death, lord of the underworld. But he represented regeneration and rebirth into this world as well.. the bodies of the dead providing food for the living. Indirectly." He answers. "I am.. much less. I am strong, I am fast. And I have the whispers of the gods of ancient egypt in my ears." He tells them, but shakes his head at Heather. "You are as a delicate flower. And I have power enough to break you. I'd much prefer not to.. So I take the overly gentle path." Kaydin nods. "If you have power and are willing to use it to protect others, then I have no problem." Kaydin says calmly. "I am simply a normal Atlantean, but compared to the surface dwellers I am superhuman." He says calmly as he looks to Heather. "Do you wish to leave notice of his desire to become one of us or should I?" He asks the woman curiously. Jerking a thumb towards Orisis, Heather remarks softly to Kaydin, "Okay, so god of the dead indeed. But.." and then her voice raises a bit and she laughs, "He called me a delicate flower. Oh, he does -not- know me too well, does he?" she asks that last part in her best impression of Bugs Bunny's voice. Then she looks back at Osiris, "Seriously, I'm a bit more durable than most folks assume, and besides if I do break, I get better, that's kinda the whole package there. But I suppose... thanks for your concern?" She gestures to the elevator and shrugs, "Well, you go ahead. We all know that a model's judgement is lacking, right?" she says that part very very sarcastically. Osiris offers an apologetic shrug in return. "I'd prefer NOT to do the breaking in the first place. As a general rule, people don't get better quite so readily." He says, then falls silent, watching them confer. He cannot hear them, but his gods inform him of the gist of what they say anyway. Divine lip-reading and all that. Kaydin nods as he tries to raise the others in their coms only to get nothing...Course he isnt sure how to work surface technology so he ends up shaking the comm a bit and trying again before looking to the others. "Either I am not using this right, or they are not there. I will leave a notice later regarding your desire to join. As for your judgement, I think they may respect your judgement better then mine." Kaydin says with a smirk to her. Smirking a bit, Heather sighs, "Kaydin, they're probably just unavailable. Or maybe in their civilian ID's or some such. Some of us -do- have lives. You know, school, maybe going out on a date now and then? Hell, I turn mine off when I'm on a photo shoot, I mean seriously, when in a bathing suit, where would I hide... you know, don't answer that." she shakes her head and looks back to Osiris, "And you can fly, you forgot to mention you can fly... but we saw that." . . o o O O (Another flying one. God, I should get some rocket shoes.) she thinks. Osiris shrugs a little. "I did not think I should mention the obvious. But yes.. Flight is among my various gifts. And since we are listing them.. I am armored by my gods as well. Few things on this world can hurt me, and I get better quickly when they do." He tells them both, letting them build a profile for him to report to their superiors. "I assume because you gain these gifts from gods, they are magical in nature. I bet Wonder Girl will enjoy another magical hero." He says calmly as he nods to Osiris then looks to Heather with a blank expression. "You try to be champions and wish a normal life? Such a task is hard to do, better to choose sacrifice of personal desires for duty and lives of others or simply let others be champions and aid when you can..." He says calmly. "Another mistake. If you don't spend -some- time living among the people, as one of them, you can quickly lose your connection to them. It helps to have a life, and folks who you can care about.. to keep you grounded and remind you -why- you are doing what you are doing. You -could- try something like that Kaydin... hrm, I wonder if Stark could whip up something that'd let you breathe without an obvious mask like that." says Heather. SHe's focused on him now and it's not that she's forgotten Osiris... she's just... obsessing on her new friend. Osiris disagrees. "Heather has a point Kaydin. If only from a tactical point of view. Why not cultivate a personal life? One away from the danger and violence. A place you can feel safe. For some.. this has a theraputic effect, soothing the mind, the body and the soul, allowing them rest. For others.. it allows for access and quiet observation when none may be acheived in your uniform." He says. He doesn't bother to mention that he would be all but unrecognizable in his mortal form. For a few reasons. Kaydin opens the satchel he carries within him and holds up a vial of a clear liquid. "This Serum can allow me to breathe like you. It has an effect for an hour though and the serum is hard to make, since I need to find the surface equivalents of the ingrediants." He says calmly as he puts the serum back. "We even have a serum to which will allow air breathers to temporarily breathe water, but again, hard to find the materials. Part of my military training is to create the serum to breathe on the surface and to repair my mask, in the event the surface threatens us, we can fight back." He explains the reasons as he looks to them. "My hero life is serving King Orin, King NAmor and their wards." He says calmly. "Protecting the helpless and defenseless is my personal life." "I mean like something long term. An hour isn't enough to go to a movie these days." remarks Heather. "Oh, I did tell you I have a small speaking role in an upcoming flick. The Battle of the Belt or something. Sci Fi, apparently involving space ships and combat out in the asteroid belt." offers Heather with a shrug. "Anyhow... she looks back to Osiris. "Sorry, didn't mean to tune you out. I'm sure you'd be a good addition to the team. Do you have a way we can reach you?" Osiris pauses. He had not thought of this. Might as well do it old school. "Offer a prayer to the gods of Egypt. They speak to me. They will hear you. And they will tell me. It doesn't matter which. Or all or them." He tells them, sensing his time here drawing to a close. He lifts off the roof easily, his golden armor catching the light and glinting as he does so. "I look forward to working with you in the future." He says and smiles. "I told you, I only pray to one god, and he's not from Egypt. He's from Bethlehem..." offers Heather with a bit of a smirk. "I will pray to them for her. My people worship Poseidon but we know he has many names in many cultures. Still if they speak to you, then I will pray to them." Kaydin says with a nod. "May your gods continue to smile on you, Osiris." He says with a bow of his head. Osiris offers Heather an odd look. "Bethle... I know of no god from.. Oh. You mean God.. as in the judeo-christian diety of everything. Apologies. I thought you meant a a god that actually exists. I had not taken you for a fool Heather." He says and gives her a look bordering on pity. "The ancients had it right to start.. The Greeks had Poseidon and his brothers." He says, indicating Kaydin. "The Egyptians have our gods.. both pantheons willing and capable of influencing the world, making their presence known and accepted. I mean no offense.. but your God.. is neither willing.. nor capable.. of either from what I am told. He demands service and love, or sends the heretic to the underworld.. a place similar to tartarus, if stories are true." He tells Heather, looking to Kaydin for confirmation. Shrugging then, Heather offers a smile, "It's a good thing there's a New Testament, because the Old Testament god was a prick." she offers. "But it's not my fault that you were lied to Osiris. God is God. He exists within the hearts of all of us. Just because you don't believe in him, doesn't mean he doesn't believe in you. Also... he is a god of forgiveness, so I forgive you for your ignorance and your insulting words. I won't even hold it against you as a prospective teammate." Kaydin nods to Osiris and sighs as he moves between them. "Osiris Has powers from the gods of his pantheon, and my people believe Poseidon himself blessed our people to survive the depths. With these definitive proof of our gods, it is hard to see when other gods do not reveal themselves." Kaydin says, now working to keep the peace between the two. "For now let us agree to disagree, to allow us to work together as a team." He says. The man from the xenophobic culture trying to establish peace between two surface dwellers and their unique religions? Osiris nods to Kaydin. "You are wise sir. I could not have said it better myself." Osiris announces. "Enjoy your forgiveness Heather. May you find everlasting peace in it. Personally.. I will enjoy my invulnerability and immortality." He offers Heather. Somehow not helping the matter. } Category:Log